Шаблон:Doc
1Q: Why can’t I level up the Castle in the game? Answer: Your Castle’s level is determined by your current account level progress in the game. For example, if you are level 20, your Castle can upgrade to level 20, just like if you are level 40, your Castle can upgrade to level 40. If you cannot upgrade your Castle, it means that it has current reached its level limit until you level up your account again. Another fact to note is that your Castle level determines the maximum levels of all the buildings in the game, so if you are level 40, but your Castle level is 20, the max levels of your buildings will cap at 20 until you level up your Castle. 2Q: How do I get Gold in the game? Answer: There are many ways to get Gold! Try one or all of these methods: Collect Gold from the Castle; Transmute Gold in the Alchemy Lab; Complete quests; Encounter Treasure Chests in the Tower; Complete dungeons in the World Map. 3Q: What should I do if I can’t kill the boss? Answer: The easiest way to prepare to kill an unbeatable boss is to become unbeatable, yourself! Look into ways to improve your power in the game. Here are some things you can do to improve yourself. Fortify your heroes and gear, Evolve your heroes and gear Achievements, Completed albums, Titles, Medals. Even proper battle formation, for a strategic advantage. More on this Here. Invite strangers or friends to the battle. Use a boost scroll. 4Q: How do I get Advanced Heroes and Gear in the game? Answer: Advanced Heroes are just another way of saying “really, really good Heroes.” The best kind of summons you can ask for are 4-, 5-, and 6-Star Summons. You can get Adv. Heroes by summoning in the Summoner’s Gate, and you can also gain access to 4-, 5-, and 6-Star Gear by obtaining and completing Gear Plans (obtained from Sun Treasure Chests, Moon Treasure Chests, and those alike) which are stored in your Warehouse. 5Q: What is the quickest way to level up my Heroes and Gear? Answer: Heroes and Gear gain levels at a normal rate in two ways: You can venture forth into the World and progress through dungeons. You can fortify your Hero and Gear cards through the sacrifice of other less useful Hero and/or Gear cards. You can gain Hero and Gear cards by progressing through the Tower and through dungeons in the World. That’s the normal rate of leveling. However, the quickest way involves using specific cards to fortify your cards with. One general rule of thumb to remember is that the higher the number of Stars a card has, the more experience will transfer during fortification. In addition, there are more types of cards that are specifically designed to boost Hero and Gear cards more quickly. For Hero Cards, you can use Chest Monsters Cards/King Chest Monster Cards/Max. Lv King Chest Monster Cards, and for Gear Cards, that means you should fortify them with Pearl Cards /Big Pearl Cards/Max. Lv Big Pearl Cards. Chest Monster Cards and Pearl Cards can be found throughout the Tower and in the World dungeons, and all of the cards mentioned above can also be purchased in the Shop. One more way to boost your Gear Cards is to visit the Event Hall several times a day. One of the tabs there will lead you to the Mystic Blacksmith, who will add a guaranteed level to any Gear of your choice, plus bonus Experience toward the next level progress. You can do this twice every 6 hours! And remember, this is on top of other Gear leveling you will be doing through fortification. Now that’s speedy leveling! 6Q: What should I do if my Energy and Action are insufficient? Answer: If you’re out of Energy, do not fear! Remember, your friends are here! Why not sing them songs of praise, and watch how fast your Energy will raise! Okay, okay, it’s “rise.” But here are a few fun tips and tricks to restore your Energy: Praise Friends and Strangers. You can add friends to your Friends list by going to the Friends option in your user interface (click the + symbol in the bottom right corner) and tapping the “Suggestions” tab. If other players have already tried to add you, you can tap the “Add” tab and fill your list fast. Once you have friends, go to your “Friend List” tab and Praise them all! You’ll get both Pal Points AND Energy as rewards. The cooldown for Praises is 2 hours, so it should be enough to suffice you through a quick Tower run or two, and if you’re lucky, you may run into an Energy Crystal or a Stranger in the Tower whom you can Praise for even more energy! Use Diamonds to recover Energy up to twice per day. VIP players can purchase Energy more times than that through the use of Diamonds, as well. Free players as well are able to buy Energy if they purchase a “Large Energy Potion” through the Shop once per day. Also, watch out for the Mysterious Merchant in the Tower! He may sometimes be selling an Energy or Action Potion for a nice discount, too. Patience. Energy will make a full recovery after about 97.5 minutes, but it will recover at a steady pace, so even if you don’t want to wait97.5 minutes, it’s still possible to occupy yourself with fortifying Cards, venturing into the World dungeons, or battling in the Arena until you return to the main Castle page and find that your Energy has naturally recovered enough to go on another trip through the Tower. The more maximum Energy you have, the more you will recover per time tick, so another trick to getting more Energy is to increase your maximum limit. You can do this by upgrading Tech in the Magic House and/or upgrading your account level. Action Points also recover over time on their own, but at a much slower pace – a rate of 5 points every 30 minutes. VIP players can purchase extra Action points from within the World dungeons, but do not fret(!), even free playing players can buy Action Points, too, through the Shop once per day. Just look for the item called “Large Action Potion,” usually in the “On Sale” tab. 7Q: My Hero have reach its Maximum Level! How to make it stronger? When a 3- or higher Star Hero reached a require Level they can TIer Up; by using Evolving Materials, Gold, Energy Stones and/or Dungeon Crystals to evolve, depending on the Evolving Requirements. After Evolving or Tier up, the Hero’s attributes will increase, and the Evolved Hero's max level will increase. (Level Cap = (Star + Teir Level - 1) * 10). 8Q: How do I turn off the sound in the game? Click the menu bar on the bottom right corner first (it looks like a + with arrows on the ends), and then click the Settings button. Once in Settings, you can turn off both Sound and Music for the game.